It's been a whole year,
by Mer's4life
Summary: Mermark mark and Meredith got married shortly after season 3 finale, now 5 years later they heave a daughter, so what could have Meredith so sad? bad summary, good story! REVIEW!


**DICLAIMER: Me no owny!!!**

"Wow is been a year, a full year now. Ellis had her fifth birthday a month ago, you know what she asked me for? You. Said she missed you and wanted her daddy home again, said she would give up all her other birthdays and presents if you would just come home. Man it broke my heart, couldn't stop crying all night, it was the one thing I couldn't give her, and man it hurt. You know how I spoil her and telling her she couldn't have the one thing she wanted most, it hurt. I would give it all up to, you know I would, if only you would just wake up. The doctors approached me with this new technology thingy, they put these electroids in your brain and it shocks you awake, it worked on this one guy and he even had his memory back to!(**A/N-this really happened I think thats so cool!!**) were thinking about doing that to you but I don't know, I am scared to what if it doesn't work? What if it backfires and kills you? There is a lot of risks that I have to go over in my brain before I decide. But well enough about that. Well lets see a lot has happened in this year you have been gone, Iz got pregnant, turns out Georgy and her have been having an affair for awhile now, man it broke Cal's heart. They got an divorce, it went by pretty fast they just bolth got what they came into the marriage with and like 24 hours later Iz and George tied the not, I guess she's part of the dirty mistresses club now too! Chris has finally seemed to have gotten over what Burke did to her, its been hard but she is slowly gotten back up again, but well she isn't the same anymore, doesn't really have that drive anymore, you know? Don't get me wrong she is still number one, but well she doesn't really do it with much enthusiasm as she did. She is actually dating a nurse! Pretty shocking I know!Alex, well he's still Alex, he is the one who has helped me out the most through all of this, not really evil spawn anymore, at least to me. He finally tracked down Rebbecca, and they are kinda together in this weird way, they pretty much break up every two seconds, but Alex always crawls back! In fact he hasn't had sex with anyone BUT her, for a year or so, yea, I know, I would've never guessed either! Well Ellis is really excited for school to start, she cant wait for her first day! Ava(**A/N-thats Rebecca's daughter, I couldn't remember the name, sorry**) has been telling her all about it, they are so cute together, best friends! Me and Alex are really happy about that, makes it a lot easier when they always wanna hang out, ya know? I'm in plastics! Ya I switched over from nuro to it, makes me feel closer to you! Ya I know, I'm crazy, but it does, Der actually came up and talked to me the other day! it was very odd, hasn't said a word since we got married, but I don't know. He is still the same old Derick! He actually tried to ask me out on a date! I turned him down, of course! So don't you worry, but the nerve of him! Actually said that he would be Ellie's father, that he knows I still love him, oh and get this, that he forgives me! Man I smacked him so hard! Mark, I miss you, alot! And I know I haven't visited much this year, but its so hard to see you just laying there! I keep expecting you to wake up and give a kiss like you used to! Its tearing me up! The gang tried to tell me that I should get out and date again! But I can't! I don't know if I will ever be strong enough to! I'm back to dark and twisty Mer, I miss the bright and shiny me that you made me become! So please Mark just wake up! Please, I'm begging you! Please!" With that Meredeth got up from the hospital room and walked out, she had tears shining brightly in her eyes and she looked back at him, laying there so peacefully.

**A/N-Ok I don't know if I should leave this as a one shot or if I should continue and make this a story?! its up to you guys! Please review and give me your honest opinions! This is my first Grey fic so sorry if it sucks! And so if you guys hadn't guessed, that was Mer talking to Mark, they got eloped pretty much right after the season finale and mer got pregnant on there wedding night, or pre wedding night they never found out, if you guys want i could go back and give the story on how all this happened, or i could leave this a one shot or just continue with what I'm doing. What eve you guys think!-Mary**


End file.
